The invention relates to coupling of components in flow assemblies.
Tubing for delivering fluids must often be coupled with other components of a flow assembly, such as a valve. FIGS. 1A and 1B illustrate a prior art coupling device 10 for coupling tubing to a check valve. Device 10 defines two cylindrical bores 12a, 12b, has a check valve 14 between bores 12a, 12b, and defines two holes 16a, 16b connecting bores 12a, 12b to check valve 14. Two tubing apparatuses 18a, 18b have internal tubes 20a, 20b, internal conical surfaces 22a, 22b, external conical surfaces 24a, 24b, and external threads 26a, 26b for mating with internal threads 28a, 28b of bores 12a, 12b. Internal tubes 20a, 20b define two openings 30a, 30b and have two sealing faces 31a, 31b. In operation, apparatuses 18a, 18b are threadingly engaged with bores 12a, 12b. External conical surfaces 24a, 24b press against internal conical surfaces 22a, 22b, such that faces 31a, 31b seal around holes 16a, 16b. Since internal threads 28a, 28b are within cylindrical bores and extend to the flat bottoms of the bores ("blind holes"), they can be difficult to manufacture.